1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security camera devices and, more specifically, to a self contained image data analysis security camera containing logic circuits to capture an initial image and a processor to compare subsequent images thereto. The images are transmitted to a central station allowing the field of view to be displayed on a monitor and recorded by a VCR or other suitable recording device. The present invention may be used for conventional monitoring wherein streaming video is sent directly to the monitor and recording device without image comparison. When in security mode the processor in the camera continually compares incoming subsequent images with the initial captured image stored in the memory until a discrepancy between the two images is detected and initiates an alarm mode. A discrepancy between the initial captured image and an incoming subsequent image initiates an alarm mode wherein an audible and/or visual alarm is activated at the central station and/or other desired location. The alarm mode remains in effect until the operator depresses a memory control switch which then clears the memory and captures the current image which is then used for comparison to any subsequent images for the duration of the security mode or until another discrepancy is detected by the processor resulting in another alarm condition.
The present invention includes an alarm sensitivity adjustment means to the processor to allow the operator to determine how much of a discrepancy between the captured image and the stored image is required to initiate the alarm mode. For instance, a high sensitivity setting may initiate the alarm mode due to the movement of a fly or other small object, whereas the introduction of a cat into the field of view during a medium sensitivity setting would be required to have the processor set off the alarm and a low sensitivity setting would require the introduction or movement of a larger object such as human to initiate an alarm.
Additional options to the present invention include a power loss detection battery backup and connection less transmission of image signals, remote control switches, alarms and other appropriate remote components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other surveillance cameras for security systems, while these surveillance cameras may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.